BROTHER
by kwonhosh
Summary: Hyosang, gadis cantik yang telah menjadi adik Seungcheol selama 15tahun kini harus memilih. Hidupnya berubah dimalam dingin dimana ia dibuang. Wonwoo datang dan memohonnya kembali. Akankah Hyosang kembali? Ataukah ia bertahan? Seventeen Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_BROTHER_**

 ** _by Kwonhosh_**

 _Main cast : Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Wonwoo, Hyosang_

 _Support cast : Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 _Seungcheol kecil berjalan bersama ibunya ditengah malam. Ia baru saja berkunjung kerumah bibinya untuk menjenguk adik sepupunya yang sakit, Mingyu. Seungcheol menggadeng tangan ibunya erat sambil menahan dinginnya udara. Ia beberapa kali membenarkan posisi syal merah dilehernya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Mereka hampir tiba di halte bus, ketika tiba-tiba Seungcheol menangkap sosok kecil sedang berjongkok disamping sebuah toko kue yang sudah tutup tidak jauh dari halte bus._

 _"Eomma ada seseorang disana" ucap Seungcheol sambil menarik tangan ibunya untuk mengikutinya._

 _"Dimana, Seungcheol?" tanya ibunya sambil mengikuti langkah putranya. Mereka pun sampai dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas sosok kecil itu adalah seorang anak perempuan. Anak itu berjongkok dan menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis. Ibu Seungcheol mengiba menatap anak itu sebab ditengah malam di musim dingin seperti ini, anak itu hanya menggunakan piyama kecilnya dan sebuah cardigan tipis. Ibu Seungcheol pun ikut berjongkok didepan anak itu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini, nak? dimana eommamu?" tanya Ibu Seungcheol sambil mengusap pelan kepala anak itu. Anak itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu ia menggeleng pelan._

 _"Eomma, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol kecil sambil ikut berjongkok._

 _"dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi eomma rasa ia kedinginan" jawab Ibu Seungcheol. Seungcheol perlahan melepaskan syalnya lalu melilitkan syal kecilnya pada leher anak itu._

 _"Gunakan ini. Ini akan membuatmu hangat" ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Ibu Seungcheol mengelus surai hitam putranya._

 _"Nak, apa kau mau ikut kami? Ini sudah terlalu malam" ucap Ibu Seungcheol sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu. Anak itu menatap tangan ibu Seungcheol dan perlahan menggenggamnya. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menggamit tangan anak itu juga._

 _"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'oppa'" ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya. Anak itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti ibu Seungcheol dan Seungcheol._

* * *

Seungcheol terbangun ditengah malam. Lagi. Kaus putihnya basah oleh keringat. Ia melepasnya lalu melemparkan asal. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan menenggak air dingin yang ia dapat. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan melihat jam menunjukan pukul 2.00 pagi. Ia bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya namun melihat lampu kamar disebelah kiri kamarnya masih menyala, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menghampiri si pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas presentasiku" jawabnya sambil menurunkan letak kaca mata, membuat kaca mata itu bertengger dipucuk hidungnya yang tinggi. Seungcheol berbaring disisi si pemilik kamar. Memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Berhentilah sebentar, aku ingin bicara" ucap Seungcheol lalu dengan si pemilik kamar meletakan laptop dan kaca matanya dimeja belajarnya kemudian kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Hyosang-ah" Gumam Seungcheol sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan si pemilik kamar yang bernama Hyosang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyosang.

"Apa kau pernah terpikirkan untuk menemui ibu kandungmu?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Hyosang ditelinga kanannya. Hyosang tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangan Seungcheol.

"Kau memimpikanku lagi ya?" Tanya Hyosang sambil mengelus pelan tangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Hyosang perlahan memeluk Seungcheol lalu menepuk pelan punggung pria yang sudah menjadi kakaknya selama 15 tahun itu.

"Yang perlu kau tau adalah aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu, tidak peduli siapa ayah dan ibu kandungku, aku adalah adikmu dan itu tidak akan berubah" ucap Hyosang pelan. Seungcheol memeluk erat tubuh ramping Hyosang, menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Aku menyayangimu" gumam Seungcheol.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, oppa" jawab Hyosang sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Seungcheol terbangun. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ini kamar Hyosang. Ia menyadari semalam ia pasti tertidur dikamar adiknya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok adiknya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hyosang. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Hyosang yang sudah berseragam sambil mengigit roti dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menghampiri Hyosang yang sedang mengikat rambutnya didepan cermin.

"Jam 7" Jawab Hyosang masih sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya. Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Hyosang dari belakang, dan lagi, menghirup wangi lavender dari tubuh adiknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" ucap Seungcheol sambil mencium bahu Hyosang. Hyosang melepas tangan Seungcheol pada pinggangnya, lalu berbalik dan merapihkan rambut Seungcheol.

"Aku berangkat bersama appa" Jawab Hyosang. "Lebih baik kau mandi dan berangkat kuliah. Kau ada kelas jam 9.00" lanjutnya lalu bergegas pergi. Sepeninggal Hyosang, Seungcheol pergi ke kamarnya lalu mandi. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan ibunya sedang sarapan sendirian.

"Selamat pagi, eomma" sapa Seungcheol sambil mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan.

"oh kau ada kelas pagi?" Tanya ibu Seungcheol melihat putranya telah berpakaian rapi sepagi ini.

"Hyosang yang memberitahuku hari ini aku ada kelas pagi" Jawab Seungcheol dan sukses dihadiahi pukulan dikepala oleh ibunya.

"Lihat itu lihat, kuliah saja harus diingatkan adikmu. Kapan kau akan dewasa Choi Seungcheol" Gerutu ibunya.

"Baiklah baiklah jangan mengomel lagi. Aku harus berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti malam eomma" pamit Seungcheol sambil mengecup pipi ibunya dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

Hyosang masih diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan yang mulai ramai. Ayahnya melirik pada Hyosang yang terdiam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyosang?" Tanya ayahnya. Hyosang menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, appa." Jawab Hyosang.

Tak lama Hyosang pun sampai di sekolahnya. Ia turun dari mobil lalu berjalan santai ke area sekolah.

"Hyosang!" Panggil seseorang membuat Hyosang menoleh. Orang itu berlari kecil menghampiri Hyosang. Pipinya yang bulat bergoyang saat ia berlari, Hyosang tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu, Seungkwan" Ucap Hyosang sambil kembali berjalan. Seungkwan mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Berita apa?" Ucap Hyosang bertanya balik.

"Wonwoo sunbae" Ucap Seungkwan. Hyosang terdiam, ia kenal orang yang disebut Seungkwan bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Hyosang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hyosang.

"o-oh aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Hyosang lalu menarik Seungkwan untuk masuk ke kelas.

"aku dengar Wonwoo sunbae pindah ke sekolah kita. Wah seperti apa dia sekarang? terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dia sangat tampan dan terkenal" gumam Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" ucap Hyosang yang Seungkwan tanggapi sebagai pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke kelas" jawab Seungkwan.

* * *

"Hyosang ponselmu bergetar" ucap Seokmin pada Hyosang yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Seungkwan, Hyosang bersama senior tingkat satu mereka, Seokmin berada dikafetaria sekolah saat ini. Hyosang melirik ponselnya, lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Oh? Aku harus rapat bersama klub jurnalistik"

"..."

"Benarkah? Lebih baik cepat pulang"

"..."

"Hmm"

"..."

"Aku? Seungkwan dan Seokmin sunbae"

"..."

"Ya baiklah, aku menyayangimu" Ucap Hyosang lalu menutup sabungan teleponnya. Seokmin mengernyit.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kakakku" jawab Hyosang. Seokmin melirik pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan seperti mengerti dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Seokmin tertawa, membuat Hyosang bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyosang bingung.

"Aku punya seorang adik perempuan dan kami bahkan tidak pernah seperti itu. Entahlah, kami hanya bertengkar setiap waktu" Ucap Seokmin.

"Hubungan Hyosang dengan Seungcheol hyung lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, sunbae" celetuk Seungkwan membuat Hyosang dengan senang hati memukul kepala orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak 4 tahun lalu itu dengan sendok. Seungkwan meringis.

"Hyosang-ah, kau punya kakak yang baik dan keluarga yang harmonis. Belum lagi kau berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Betapa menyenang-"

"Sunbae, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku. Permisi" ujar Hyosang memotong ucapan Seokmin dengan sopan, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Jangan bahas tentang keluarga Hyosang, sunbae. Ia tidak begitu suka membicarakannya." ucap Seungkwan lalu kembali makan. Seokmin hanya mengangguk canggung karena merasa tidak enak dengan Hyosang.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berdering, Hyosang segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bersama dengan Seungkwan ia pergi ke ruang klub jurnalistik. Rapat berlangsung hingga pukul 8.30 p.m. Seungkwan pulang lebih dulu karena harus mengantar Hanbyul, ketua Jurnalistik, pulang.

Hyosang dan Seokmin adalah orang terakhir yang pulang, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Saat hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil sport menghadang jalan mereka. Tak lama si pemilik mobil keluar.

"Aku bilang kan tidak perlu menjemput" ucap Hyosang. Seokmin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan.

"Aku merindukanmu, jadi aku datang untuk menjemput. Ayo pulang, ibu sudah memasak makan malam" ucap Seungcheol sambil menggandeng tangan Hyosang dan mengambil tas gadis itu.

"Sunbae, mau kami antar?" tanya Hyosang.

"Ah tidak perlu, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kau pulang saja" jawab Seokmin. Hyosang mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo" ucap Seungcheol sambil menarik Hyosang dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Seungcheol sempat melihat Seokmin sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis dan bergegas pergi. Mobil itu pun menjauh.

"Dia itu kakak atau kekasihnya" gumam Seokmin bingung.

* * *

Hyosang telah selesai makan malam dan saat ini tengah berkutat dengan tugas biologinya. Ia berhenti sesaat untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang penat. Gadis itu melepas kaca matanya lalu memejamkan mata. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk namun tiba-tiba hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Dingin itu berbeda, rasanya benar-benar menusuk. Ia membuka matanya lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi ketika sadar kausnya tersiram darah segar. Ia menyeka darah segar dari hidungnya lalu membersihkannya dengan air. Setelah itu ia segera mengganti pakaiannya, sebelum Seungcheol masuk dan melaporkan pada ibunya.

"Selalu seperti ini" gumam Hyosang ketika kembali duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Oh sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Hyosang ketika tau ia kedatangan tamu. Orang itu bersandar dipintu kamar Hyosang yang tertutup.

"Cukup lama hingga melihatmu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi" jawab orang itu sambil berjalan kearah ranjang Hyosang, lalu berbaring diatasnya.

"Tugas sekolahku sedang banyak, Jun. Jangan ganggu aku" Ucap Hyosang lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau berdarah lagi?" tanya Jun.

"Tidak perlu bertanya kalau kau tau jawabannya" Jawab Hyosang malas.

"Hey apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu." Ucap Jun sambil memainkan ponsel Hyosang. Hyosang berhenti menulis, ia menoleh pada Jun membuat Jun mengernyit.

"Apa?" Tanya Jun bingung.

"Tidak ada. Pergilah, aku ingin tidur" Ucap Hyosang lalu perlahan berbaring diranjangnya. Jun masih belum beranjak dari sana, terlihat enggan untuk pergi.

"Hyosang" Gumam Jun sambil memainkan ponsel Hyosang.

"Hm" jawab Hyosang malas sambil menarik selimut tebalnya sampai sebatas leher.

"Kau tau? Aku hanya memilikimu saat ini" gumam Jun masih sibuk memankan ponsel Hyosang.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu hampir jutaan kali, Jun" Jawab Hyosang membuat Jun tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah, sepertinya tuan putri sudah sangat mengantuk. waktunya Pangeran pulang ke kerajaan. Selamat malam, Tuan Putri" Ucap Jun sambil tersenyum tipis. Hyosang tersenyum menanggapi lalu mulai terlelap.

* * *

"Hyosang! Choi Hyosang!" Panggil Seungkwan. Hyosang yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu anggota klub jurnalistik pun menoleh.

"Ada apa? Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Seungkwan" Jawab Hyosang kemudian berpamitan dengan temannya.

"Ikut aku" ucap Seungkwan lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Hyosang menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Hyosang mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyosang bingung karena melihat Seungkwan mengintip dicelah jendela ruangan pemimpin sekolah tersebut. Hyosang yang penasaran pun ikut mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Setelah tau, ia mundur perlahan lalu meninggalkan Seungkwan.

"Hyosang!" Panggil Seungkwan kemudian mengejar Hyosang. Ia kemudian meraih tangan gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Seungkwan, aku mohon." Gumam Hyosang pelan.

"Hyosang, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" Ucap Seungkwan.

"Aku mengerti tapi aku mohon saat ini tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ucap Hyosang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan yang merasa bersalah.

Sementara itu di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Kepala Sekolah Lee tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Wajahnya yang keriput terus tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

"Aku merasa sangat senang, kau mau bersekolah disini. Dengan prestasimu saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa terhormat bisa menyambutmu sebagai siswa di SMA Yanggu." ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Aku mohon bimbingannya, Kepala Sekolah." jawabnya sopan.

"Baiklah, Jung saem akan mengantarmu ke kelas barumu" Ucap Kepala Sekolah lalu Jung saem beserta sang murid baru keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau akan masuk dikelas 3-1. Ah ya, dan selamat datang di SMA Yanggu, Jeon Wonwoo" Ucap Jung saem dibalas senyum oleh Wonwoo.

* * *

"Disini ruang olahraga"

"Disini adalah ruangan bagi klub-klub ekstra disekolah"

"Dan kelasmu berada di lantai 2, ada disebelah kiri perpustakaan" Ucap Jung saem setelah selesai membawa Wonwoo berkeliling.

"Jadi aku bisa masuk ke kelas sekarang?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika mereka sampai didepan ruangan bertuliskan '3-1'.

"Ya, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Kau bisa masuk sekarang" Jawab Jung saem lalu mengantar Wonwoo masuk ke kelas barunya.

"Perhatian! Aku membawa murid baru, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Wonwoo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Jung saem.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap wonwoo mengenalkan diri. Hampir seluruh siswa dikelas ini tau bahwa Wonwoo adalah juara Olimpiade Sains SMA tingkat nasional. Selain itu ia juga mahir bermain basket sehingga menghantarkan SMA Yooshim, sekolah lamanya, menjadi juara pertama pada kejuaraan tingkat nasional. Siswa perempuan diam-diam bersorak karena merasa beruntung bisa berada dikelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Beberapa bahkan menyapa sekaligus menggodanya, yang ditanggapi sebagai candaan untuk Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, kau bisa duduk dengan Soonyoung dibaris tengah." Ucap Jung saem. Wonwoo pun menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud Jung saem dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Hai, namaku Kwon Soonyoung" ucap Soonyoung ramah.

"Ah salam kenal Soonyoung-ssi. Mohon bantuannya." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ssi, namaku Ahn Sujeong. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik" Sapa Sujeong, gadis yang duduk tepat dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Wonwoo-ssi. Mari berteman, namaku Mikoto Hanami, panggil Nami saja. Aku murid pindahan dari Jep-"

"Nona Mikoto, apa kau ingin menggantikanku didepan untuk menerangkan materi ini?" tegur Jung saem, membuat Nami tersenyum kikuk. Jung saem pun melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Aku suka sekolah ini" gumam Wonwoo pelan.

* * *

Kelas pun berakhir. Seungcheol menyandang tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya. Baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam mobil, ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponsel dari jaketnya dan mendapati Hyosang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, cantik?" Jawab Seungcheol.

"Oppa, bisa kau jemput aku disekolah?"

"Sekarang?" Seungcheol mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Hyosang meminta untuk dijemput.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku ingin pulang saja"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang" Jawab Seungcheol panik lalu dengan cepat menutup telepon dan bergegas menjemput Hyosang. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam 15 menit Seungcheol sudah sampai disekolah Hyosang dan dengan segera ia menjemput Hyosang yang berada diruang kesehatan.

"Oppa" gumam Hyosang ketika melihat Seungcheol berdiri didepan ruang kesehatan. Seungcheol menghampiri Hyosang lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Hyosang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kedinginan dan sedikit pusing" Ucap Hyosang menjelaskan. Seungcheol menatap wajah pucat Hyosang khawatir.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Seungcheol lalu membantu Hyosang berjalan. Setelah membawa Hyosang ke mobil, Seungcheol bergegas mengambil tas Hyosang dikelasnya.

"Jangan bilang ibu kalau aku sakit" Ucap Hyosang sekembali Seungcheol ke dalam mobil. "Aku ingin ke Sungai Han, bolehkah?" Tanya Hyosang.

"Apapun yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan menurutinya" Jawab Seungcheol sambil mengelus rambut Hyosang sayang. Hyosang tersenyum lalu mereka pun pergi.

* * *

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Nami dan Sujeong saat ini berada di tengah kafetaria sekolah. Mereka duduk sembari memakan bekal makan siang mereka. Nami terus berceloteh tentang kehidupannya di Jepang, Soonyoung dan Sujeong mencibir betapa berlebihannya Nami dengan segala ceritanya. Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan beberapa kali tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengamu Wonwoo?" Tanya Sujeong.

"Ah bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Ceritakan apapun yang bisa kau ceritakan pada kami" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku tinggal dengan bibi dan pamanku. Kami memelihara beberapa ekor anak anjing dan yaa begitulah. Ah dan aku punya adik perempuan" Ucap wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Wah adikmu pasti sangat cantik, melihat oppanya yang setampan ini. Aku mulai bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa adikmu" Gumam Sujeong sambil menyeruput jusnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Sujeong. Tiba-tiba mata Wonwoo menangkap sosok yang ia kenal baik berjalan keluar dari kafetaria sekolah.

"Teman-teman, aku ada perlu sebentar" Ucap Wonwoo lalu bergegas mengejar orang yang ia maksud.

"Seungkwan!" panggil Wonwoo sambil menarik lengan Seungkwan.

"Oh sunbaenim!" Girang Seungkwan melihat Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku baik, sunbae. Bagaimana dengamu? Ah pastinya sangat baik. Kau tau? Kau sangat populer dikalangan siswa dan siswi SMA" ucap Seungkwan.

"Ya begitulah kabarku baik. Aku mau menanyakan suatu hal padamu" Ucap Wonwoo, suaranya memelan.

"Menanyakan apa?" Tanya Seungkwan mengernyit.

"Apa Hyosang masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah itu, Hyosang masuk sekolah tapi ia pulang lebih dulu karena sakit" Jawab Seungkwan.

"Apa?! Di-dia sakit?" Panik Wonwoo.

"Ya begitulah. akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlihat pucat karena terlalu banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan" Ucap Seungkwan menjelaskan. Air muka Wonwoo berubah sendu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya besok. Terima kasih, Seungkwan" Ucap Wonwoo lalu pergi.

"Ya baiklah" Jawab Seungkwan sambil menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Hyosang" Gumam Seungcheol sambil memainkan jemari Hyosang. Hyosang menyamankan dirinya didada Seungcheol.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu khawatir tentang apapun yang berhubungan denganku" Ucap Hyosang sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini selalu saja" cibir Seungcheol lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Hyosang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya menyesap wangi Lavender dari tubuh adiknya.

"Aku melihatnya disekolah" gumam Hyosang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Kakakku, maksudku kakak kandungku" Jawab Hyosang pelan. Seungcheol secara reflek melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Hyosang dalam.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seungcheol. Wajah khawatir itu muncul lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihatnya dan aku langsung pergi" Jawab Hyosang membuat Seungcheol bernapas lega. Seungcheol menangkup pipi kiri Hyosang.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Hyosang. Tidak bisa." Gumam Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, itu tidak akan terjadi" Jawab Hyosang sambl tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Seungcheol yang berada di pipinya. Setelah itu wajah khawatir Seungcheol pun hilang.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Hyosang dan Seungcheol sampai dirumah saat sore hari. Mereka sengaja pulang sore agar ibunya tidak curiga. Hyosang segera masuk ke kamar dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Hyosang pun berkata pada Seungcheol untuk tidak mengganggunya, ia butuh istirahat. Hyosang berbaring di ranjangnya lalu memejamkan mata. Lama ia memejamkan mata sampai ia merasa seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Hyosang membuka mata dan mendapati Jun duduk diatas ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi masuk tanpa izin.

"Jun, aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang" Gumam Hyosang malas lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Kau akan gila dalam waktu dekat jika kau terus menahan diri, Hyosang" Ucap Jun prihatin tapi terdengar menasehati. Ia berdiri di depan Hyosang lalu menatapnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hyosang. Matanya mulai berkaca. Benar apa yang Jun katakan, ia terlalu menahan diri. Banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya namun tidak satupun dapat dia ungkapkan. Hyosang mulai terisak pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya Jun yang dapat mendengarnya. Jun berlutut di depan Hyosang, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis berambut panjang itu. Jun memeluk Hyosang, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya membuat Hyosang semakin terisak.

"A-aku tidak tau apa yang...harus aku lakukan sekarang, Jun" Gumam Hyosang ditengah isakannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, Hyosang. Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Sampai saatnya tiba" Jawab Jun pelan.

"Apa aku begitu membebani mereka sampai mereka membuangku? Apa kesalahanku?! Kakak kandungku dipukuli hingga babak belur dan aku selalu dikatakan anak yang tidak diharapkan! Aku tidak pernah minta dilahirkan jika harus membebani hidup orang lain" Ucapan terakhir Hyosang menghancurkan segala pertahanan yang ia buat selama ini. Ia berusaha melupakan masa lalunya namun setelah bertahun-tahun luka itu muncul lagi.

Tanpa Hyosang sadari seorang wanita paruh baya jatuh bersimpuh di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Setelah 15 tahun menjadi ibunya, ia baru mengetahui betapa kelam hidup putrinya sebelum mereka bertemu.

* * *

Hyosang berada diperpustakaan sekarang. Jam makan siangnya ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia mencari beberapa buku seputar dunia jurnalistik, karena ia butuh referensi untuk project klubnya. Setelah menemukan buku yang cocok, ia mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut ke sebuah meja besar ditengah perpustakaan lalu mulai membaca. Perpustakaan terlihat sepi karena sepertinya hanya ada petugas perpustakaan dan Hyosang disana. Tak lama, pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan masuklah dua orang siswa. Mereka mulai berjalan di antara rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Hyosang bermaksud meletakan salah satu buku yang ia rasa kurang bagus, ia pun mulai berjalan ke sebuah rak besar untuk mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula. Ia mencari tempat buku itu, tanpa sadar seseorang yang berada dibalik rak itu menatapnya. Merasa ditatap, Hyosang pun menoleh. Tak terasa keduanya sampai diujung rak buku itu, dan akhirnya bertemu. Hyosang terkesiap dan bermaksud untuk pergi sesecepat mungkin namun tanganya ditahan.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku akan menjelaskan semu-" ucap orang itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" gumam Hyosang tanpa berani menatap.

"Kumohon, Hyosang" lirih orang itu sambil menggenggam tangan Hyosang.

"Lepaskan aku" Ucap Hyosang hampir menangis.

"Hyosang, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja" Ucap orang itu, jatuh berlutut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" Jawab Hyosang kemudian melepaskan tangannya lalu bergegas pergi. Mata sendu itu menatap nanar punggung Hyosang yang semakin menjauh.

"Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya dicampakan orang yang paling kau sayangi dalam hidupmu?" Gumam Wonwoo. Soonyoung menatap iba pada Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Wonwoo?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Jeon Hyosang" Gumam Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Ini fanfic straight pertama hoho. Tiba-tiba kepikir buat bikin FF Seungcheol dan jadilah chap pertama disela-sela UAS hehe. FIND YOU update mingge depan setelah UAS yaaaww. PPYONG!


	2. Chapter 2

Saat Hyosang berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, ia bertemu dengan sepupunya dikoridor, Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat Hyosang berjalan melewatinya sambil menangis dengan sigap menarik lengan gadis itu. Hyosang menunduk saat Mingyu memegangi bahunya, tidak berani menatap sosok tinggi di depannya. Ia tidak siap menjelaskan alasan dibalik tangisnya. Mingyu dan dirinya sudah berbagi suka dan duka sejak kecil, jadi akan sulit baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Mingyu. Mingyu masih didepannya, menunggu Hyosang bicara setidaknya beberapa kata agar Mingyu dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, namun yang terdengar hanya isakan. Beberapa siswa yang lewat pun mulai memandangi mereka. Risih merasa dipandangi, Mingyu menarik tangan Hyosang menjauh dari keramaian. Duduk disebuah bangku dibelakang sekolah menjadi pilihan Mingyu. Hyosang duduk disampingnya berusaha meredam isakannya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini?" Ucap Mingyu sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus sepupunya. Hyosang tidak dapat menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis. Ia merasa sedih mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Ini tentang Dia" Ucap Hyosang ditengah isakannya. Mungkin selain Jun, Mingyu lah satu-satunya yang tau bagaimana kehidupan Hyosang sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Aku dengar ia baru saja pindah kemarin." Mingyu berucap sambil menyelipkan helai rambut Hyosang yang menutupi wajahnya ditelinga kiri gadis itu.

"Dengar aku, hari ini pasti akan tiba, maksudku kau tidak bisa terus menghindar darinya, Hyosang. Dia kakakmu, dia pasti mencarimu bagaimana pun kau bersembunyi dia pasti akan terus mencarimu." Ucap Mingyu menasehati.

"Aku hanya belum siap, Mingyu. Dia yang membuangku saat itu. Dia meninggalkan aku didepan toko kue kesukaan kami" Lagi dan lagi, Hyosang terluka karena ingatan itu. Mingyu memeluknya, berusaha memberi ketenangan pada Hyosang.

"Kuatkan dirimu mulai saat ini."

Hyosang sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, tersisa 10 menit lagi sebelum jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Ia masih berada di taman, kali ini sendirian. Mingyu pergi setelah memastikan ia lebih tenang. Hyosang memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Hyosang membuka mata saat dirasa sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya. Pelakunya tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang putih.

"Kau itu selalu mengikutiku. Dasar penguntit." Gerutu Hyosang.

"Kau temukan tempat menyenangkan tapi tidak beritahu aku" Ucap Jun sembari memejamkan matanya. Hyosang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jun. Kembali memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Dingin. Yang kali ini ia rasakan bukan rasa sejuk, namun dingin yang menusuk.

"Hyosang, kau berdarah!" Jerit Jun melihat darah segar menetes dari hidung Hyosang. Menetes hingga mengotori seragam Jun. Hyosang terkesiap lalu berlari menuju toilet. Beruntung, istirahat hampir berakhir dan koridor mulai sepi jadi hanya beberapa siswa saja yang melihatnya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju toilet.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue lalu menahan darah segar dari hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat membuatnya harus bersandar pada dinding. Salah satu bilik toilet terbuka, orang yang keluar dari bilik tersebut menatap Hyosang kemudian menghampirinya. Sadar seseorang menghampirinya, Hyosang pun menoleh. Orang itu ternyata senior Hyosang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Hyosang, takut-takut gadis didepannya jatuh pingsan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sunbaenim. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan berhenti." Jawab Hyosang sopan. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Jika masih belum berhenti, aku sarankan lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan"

"Terima kasih atas sarannya." Sahut Hyosang. Tak lama orang itu berpamitan dan pergi. Hyosang pun membersihkan hidungnya lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Wonwoo menatap kosong pada papan tulis. Setelah kejadian diperpustakaan tadi ia benar-benar tidak fokus untuk apapun. Soonyoung yang menyadarinya hanya menatap iba. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah Hyosang adik Wonwoo, namun hubungan keduanya sangatlah tidak baik dilihat dari Hyosang yang meninggalkan Wonwoo diperpustakaan. Selebihnya Soonyoung tidak tau, atau lebih tepatnya belum tau.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Soonyoung membereskan barang-barangnya begitupun Wonwoo, Sujeong dan Nami. Wonwoo masih diam, membuat Soonyoung bingung harus berbuat apa. Wonwoo memang teman dekatnya tapi biar bagaimana pun akan sangat lancang baginya untuk bertanya perihal kejadian diperpustakaan tadi. Beruntung ada Nami yang mengajak mereka pulang bersama. Wonwoo setuju begitupun Soonyoung dan Sujeong.

Nami, Sujeong, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Soonyoung sedikit lega karena Wonwoo terlihat lebih baik setelah Nami mengajaknya bicara. Mereka berjalan diantara kerumunan siswa yang juga akan pulang. Tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil sport terparkir dan seseorang duduk didepan mobil tersebut. Wonwoo memperhatikan si pemilik mobil, setelah itu berlalu.

"Kau lihat pria pemilik mobil sport itu? Tampan sekali" Gumam Nami setelah mereka sampai dihalte bus.

"Dia itu Seungcheol sunbaenim. Dulu dia juga bersekolah di SMA Yanggu." Sujeong menjelaskan. Nami yang mendengarnya pun kembali bertanya.

"Apa dia orang kaya? Dilihat dari mobil sport yang ia bawa, aku rasa ia bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan" Ucap Nami menebak.

"Busku sudah datang, sampai besok teman-teman" Ucap Wonwoo lalu pergi. Menyisakan Soonyoung yang bosan mendengarkan obrolan para gadis.

"Ah bicara soal Seungcheol sunbaenim, tadi saat aku pergi ke toilet, aku bertemu dengan adiknya. Sepertinya anak itu sakit, hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah, aku jadi kasihan" Ucap Sujeong sambil mengingat kejadian di toilet tadi siang.

"Jadi adiknya bersekolah di SMA Yanggu?" Tanya Nami.

"Kau tidak tau? Ah benar juga, kau kan baru pindah kesini" Gumam Sujeong. "Choi Hyosang, siswa tingkat satu, wakil ketua dari klub jurnalistik sekolah" Jelas Sujeong.

"Apa?! Hyosang?!" Kini ganti Soonyoung yang terkejut. Nami dan Sujeong mengernyit melihat ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung.

"Jadi dari tadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Sindir Nami.

"Tunggu, Hyosang yang kau maksud itu gadis berambut hitam panjang. Benar?" Soonyoung memastikan. Sujeong mengangguk pasti.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Gumam Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hyosang pulang bersama Seungcheol. Seperti biasa Seungcheol akan menjemput adiknya jika ia tidak punya kegiatan lain untuk dikerjakan. Hyosang menatap kosong pada jalan, kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lakukan. Tangan kanan Seungcheol yang bebas, merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Hyosang" Panggil Seungcheol membuat Hyosang menoleh padanya. "Ini, aku membelinya saat mengatar Jisoo membeli hadiah untuk kakaknya"

"Terima kasih. Ini cantik" Ucap Hyosang sembari mengambil kalung dengan liontin infinity dari tangan kakaknya lalu mengenakan kalung tersebut. Ia menyentuh liontin berwarna silver itu, lalu tersenyum pada Seungcheol.

"Oppa" Gumam Hyosang.

"Ada apa hm" Sahut Seungcheol.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memintaku untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya" Ucap Hyosang. Senyum Seungcheol memudar, air mukanya berubah sendu. Egois memang namun pria bermarga Choi itu sejujurnya belum siap untuk apa yang harus ia hadapi sekarang.

"Itu saja? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungcheol, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Aku pergi. Aku pergi menginggalkannya" Hyosang berucap hampir berbisik. Seungcheol tidak memberi respon, hanya saja mobil mereka melaju semakin cepat. Hyosang tau, bahkan sangat tau apa yang dirasakan Seungcheol. Ia tak berani lagi membuka mulut. Mood Seungcheol sudah sangat berantakan karenanya.

20 menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di rumah. Ibunya telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Hyosang membersihkan diri begitupun dengan Seungcheol. Setelahnya mereka mulai makan malam. Ayah mereka berada diluar kota untuk beberapa hari, membuat ruang makan dirumah besar itu semakin terasa sepi. Seungcheol selesai lebih dulu lalu pamit untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Hyosang, makanlah lebih banyak. Eomma lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk, kau butuh lebih banyak makan." Ucap ibunya. Hyosang menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, eomma. Aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Hyosang sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ibunya menggengam tangan Hyosang, membuat Hyosang menoleh.

"Maaf jika eomma kurang memperhatikanmu, Hyosang." Ucap ibunya. Hyosang balas menggengam tangan sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah merasa kurang diperhatikan, justru eomma sangat memperhatikanku lebih dari aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri." Jawab Hyosang lalu berjalan menghampiri ibunya. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi eomma terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku sayang eomma." Lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Eomma juga menyayangimu, sayang" Balas ibunya sambil memeluk erat Hyosang.

Makan malam pun selesai. Hyosang kembali ke kamarnya. Bingung harus melakukan apa karena ia tidak punya tugas untuk dikerjakan, moodnya pun sedang tidak bagus untuk belajar. Tiba-tiba ia mengetik sesuatu diponselnya lalu berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seseorang dengan kaus putih yang tipis dan celana training abu-abu, sudah bisa ditebak orang itu bersiap untuk tidur. Hyosang tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk mengampirinya. Dengan wajah kesal, orang itu menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Hyosang.

"Apa kau gila? Kubilang aku ingin tidur kenapa menyuruhku kesini?!" Gerutunya membuat Hyosang tersenyum senang. Senang karena berhasil menganggu orang itu. Hyosang menarik tangannya membuat orang itu jatuh berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang seragammu tadi siang." Ucap Hyosang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Melihat si lawan bicara masih dengan wajah kesalnya, Hyosang melempar boneka monyet padanya. "Moodku sedang bagus, Jun. Kau harusnya bersyukur."

"Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Jun sembari memainkan boneka milik Hyosang. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia harus memanggil Jun. Yang ia tau ia hanya ingin Jun ada saat ia merasa senang ataupun sedih, dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Jun selalu berada disisinya saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin kau ada disini. Itu saja" Jawab Hyosang. Jun menoleh lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku." Ucap Jun dan tepat saat itu juga Hyosang menendangnya hingga pria dengan tinggi 180 cm itu jatuh dari ranjang Hyosang.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku?!" Gerutu Jun sambil meringis. Hyosang tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jun mengernyit lalu menghampiri Hyosang. "Apalagi yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Jun mengelus rambut hitam Hyosang.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, Jun, tapi sulit sekali." Gumam Hyosang. "Tadi siang kami bertemu di perpustakaan, dan aku meninggalkannya." Tatapan Hyosang menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Jun masih mengelus rambut panjang itu. Hyosang tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengendikan bahunya, bingung. "Mau mencoba bicara dengannya?"

"Aku belum siap, Jun." Jawab Hyosang yang sebenernya Jun sudah menebak jawaban itu sejak awal. "Aku membencinya, tapi aku merasa sakit jika terus mengabaikannya." Gumam Hyosang hampir berbisik. Tepat setelah itu, Hyosang jatuh terlelap. Hyosang tidak berubah, ia akan selalu tertidur jika seseorang mengelus rambutnya. Jun menyelimuti tubuh Hyosang lalu mengecup dahi gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

"Selamat tidur, Hyosang"

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam dinding dikamarnya, masih tengah malam. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu beranjak untuk minum. Dilewatinya kamar Hyosang yang sudah gelap, pertanda bahwa si pemilik kamar sudah tidur. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum, terbukti sekarang ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Hyosang lalu masuk. Dilihatnya diantara gelap, adiknya tidur dengan nyenyak diatas ranjangnya. Seungcheol menghampiri Hyosang, duduk dipinggir ranjang besar itu lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu perlahan mengelusnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyosang. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku memang egois." Gumam Seungcheol. Lama ia menatap Hyosang lalu akhirnya pergi. Sepeninggal Seungcheol, Hyosang membuka matanya. Ia mendengar semuanya, semua yang dikatakan Seungcheol padanya. Bingung, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyayangi Seungcheol, ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir dan sedih karena takut kehilangan dirinya. Namun disisi lainnya, ia tidak tahan terus mengabaikan kakak kandungnya, jauh didalam dirinya ia merasa rindu. Di masa kecil Hyosang, Wonwoo selalu melindunginya saat mereka berada dalam masa yang sulit. Walaupun kekecewaannya tidak kalah besar karena Wonwoo sendiri yang membuangnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang"

Ditempat lain, di sebuah kamar, seseorang tidur dengan tidak nyaman diatas ranjangnya. Beberapa kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Kegusarannya berhasil membuat orang yang tidur disampingnya terbangun.

"Hyung, hentikan itu. Kau menggangguku." Gerutu orang disebelahnya.

"Maaf Chan, aku tidak bisa tidur" Ucap Wonwoo lalu mengusak rambut adik tirinya, Lee Chan.

"Baiklah. Apalagi sekarang? Aku lihat beberapa hari ini hyung punya gangguan tidur, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Chan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Wonwoo tersenyum, adiknya memang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sudah aku cari lama sekali. Aku melakukan kesalahan padanya dimasa lalu dan sekarang aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Kami sudah bertemu tapi dia menolakku" Ucap Wonwoo menjelaskan. Chan mengangguk. Wonwoo adalah kakak yang baik untuknya dan baik juga pada orang lain, sesungguhnya ia penasaran kesalahan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya hingga mendapat penolakan. Namun ia tidak ingin menanyakannya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Semua butuh proses, hyung. Tunggu hingga saatnya tiba" Ucap Chan. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut adiknya sayang. Chan memang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

.

.

.

.  
.

Istirahat makan siang masih tersisa 25 menit lagi. Hyosang duduk dibangkunya saat Seungkwan dengan beberapa camilan ditangannya datang. Hyosang menggeleng pelan melihat bagaimana Seungkwan menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli makanan yang sama setiap harinya. Keduanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, Seungkwan memakan camilannya dan Hyosang menatap keluar jendela lebih tepatnya pada Mingyu yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah. Sepupunya itu memang tampan dan berbakat. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru dulu, Mingyu sudah mendapat banyak penggemar yang hampir seluruhnya adalah kakak kelas mereka.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Suara Seungkwan menginterupsi kegiatan Hyosang, gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku hanya mengingat saat upacara penerimaan kita dulu, Mingyu mendapat banyak penggemar sampai dia sendiri bingung" Jawab Hyosang lalu mulai memakan camilan Seungkwan.

"Kau, Seungcheol hyung, dan Mingyu. Sepertinya keluarga kalian punya gen yang sangat bagus, Hyosang." Celetuk Seungkwan, Hyosang balas tersenyum.

"Aku dapatkan wajah ini bukan dari ayah dan ibuku sekarang, Seungkwan." Gumam Hyosang masih sambil mengunyah camilan dimulutnya. Seungkwan terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bagian itu, pikirnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu." Ucap Seungkwan menyesal.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Hyosang. Sungguh itu bukan masalah untuknya, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Tapi aku lihat, kau dan Wonwoo sunbae juga sama rupawan." Celetuk Seungkwan, lagi.

"Benarkah?" Hyosang merespon.

"Iya. Menurutku kalian punya beberapa kemiripan secara fisik. Rambut kalian hitam mengkilat, bibir kalian punya bentuk yang sama dan cara kalian tersenyum, wah bagian itu benar-benar mirip." Ucap Seungkwan menjelaskan. "Berbeda dengan Seungcheol hyung. Kau dan dia juga punya wajah yang rupawan tapi tidak ada kemiripan secara fisik."

"Begitukah? Kau teliti sekali." Ucap Hyosang memuji. Seungkwan punya ketelitian yang tinggi dan Hyosang tidak meragukannya. Seungkwan hanya balas tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kau dan Wonwoo sunbae?" Tanya Seungkwan tidak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya ingin tau.

"Tidak ada. Aku belum siap bicara dengannya" Jawab Hyosang kembali memandangi Mingyu yang sekarang sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Dia tidak mengajakku bicara sejak kemarin. Ia seperti itu jika moodnya sedang tidak baik, jadi aku juga tidak mengajaknya bicara." Jelas Hyosang sambil mengingat kejadian saat Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya semalam.

"Aku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh darinya, Hyosang." Gumam Seungkwan membuat Hyosang menoleh. "Kekhawatirannya lebih seperti takut kehilangan orang yang ia sukai."

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia kakakku, Seungkwan." Ujar Hyosang.

"Itu kan menurutmu, menurutnya? Kau kan tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kakakkmu rasakan sebenarnya." Jawab Seungkwan membuat Hyosang mengernyit. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Seungkwan berpikiran bahwa Seungcheol menyukainya. Hey, mereka hidup bersama hampir 15 tahun sebagai kakak beradik dan akan terus seperti itu, pikirnya.

Seungkwan hampir melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung seragamnya kemudian memberikannya pada Hyosang.

"Cokelat? Untukku?" Tanya Hyosang ragu. Seungkwan mengangguk pasti lalu Hyosang pun menerimanya. Cokelat adalah salah satu dari daftar hal favorite Hyosang. Ia menyukai cokelat sejak kecil. Dengan bersemangat ia membuka bungkus cokelat itu lalu memakannya.

"Wonwoo sunbae bilang kau suka cokelat dengan kacang almond, jadi aku membelinya karena akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau punya banyak masalah. Aku harap itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Tepat saat itu juga Hyosang berhenti memakan cokelatnya. Ia menatap Seungkwan yang masih asik dengan kegiatan mengunyahnya kemudian menatap cokelat di tangannya. Seungkwan menangkap basah Hyosang lalu mengernyit. "Aku yang membelinya, sungguh. Ia hanya memberikan saran." Ucap Seungkwan menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu." Gumam Hyosang masih menatap cokelat ditangannya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Seungkwan bingung. Hyosang hanya diam masih tidak menjawab.

'Ia masih mengingatnya'

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Wonwoo membereskan barang-barangnya karena waktu pulang memang sudah tiba. Soonyoung yang masih berada disana menahan Wonwoo ketika laki-laki tinggi itu hendak meninggalkan kelas. Wonwoo menoleh lalu Soonyoung mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah ia duduk kembali di bangkunya. Soonyoung berdehem sesaat, lalu mulai bicara.

"Wonwoo, aku tau mungkin ini sedikit lancang tapi aku benar-benar penasaran tentang adikmu." Ucap Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mengernyit sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Hyosang itu adikmu?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Wonwoo pasti. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Begini Wonwoo, aku dengar dari Sujeong kalau Hyosang itu adik dari seseorang bernama Seungcheol." Tepat saat itu air muka Wonwoo berubah sendu. Soonyoung menjadi ragu untuk terus bertanya namun ia sudah terlanjur, jadi ia akan tetap bertanya. "Hyosang yang Sujeong maksud itu bukan adikmu kan?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan wajah sendunya. Soonyoung menelan ludahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku-"

"Soonyoung, aku akan menjelaskannya namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Jawab Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti, Wonwoo sedang mempunyai masalah jadi ia tidak akan memaksanya. Soonyoung mungkin tidak tau apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi Wonwoo namun ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Wonwoo, jika itu dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tau, aku ada disini jika kau butuh bantuan." Soonyoung tersenyum. Sungguh, Ia tulus mengatakannya. Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Keduanya pun pulang bersama setelah dirasa sekolah semakin terasa sepi.

Wonwoo sampai dirumah. Ibu dan ayahnya berada diruang makan saat ia masuk. Chan juga berada disana sambil memakan makan malam yang sudah disediakan sang ibu. Wonwoo membersihkan diri lalu ikut bergabung di ruang makan.

"Bagaimana harimu, nak?" Tanya ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berjalan dengan lancar, appa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo dan kau, Chan, karena besok akhir pekan tolong bantu eomma berbelanja bahan makanan." Ucap ibunya. Chan mengernyit sebaliknya Wonwoo langsung mengiyakan permintaan ibunya.

"Aku kan laki-laki, eomma. Aku tidak mau." Gerutu Chan. Wonwoo mengusak rambut adiknya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah, Chan." Ucap Wonwoo. "Aku dan Chan akan membantu eomma besok." Wonwoo menyetujui. Chan kembali menggerutu membuat Wonwoo semakin gemas dengan adiknya.

"Chan, lihat kakakmu begitu memperhatikan eomma. Kau ini benar-benar." Gerutu ibunya lalu memukul kepala Chan dengan sendok. Chan yang mendapatkan pukulan pun meringis. Sementara ayahnya dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu.

Makan malam sudah selesai dan saat ini Wonwoo sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Wonwoo memang senang membantu ibunya. Menurutnya membantu ibunya adalah salah satu cara ia berterima kasih karena sudah di adopsi oleh keluarga Lee. Setelah kabur dari rumah, Wonwoo hidup dalam sebuah panti asuhan lalu setelah 3 tahun keluarga Lee datang dan mengadopsinya. Setelah diadopsi, Wonwoo meminta pada ayah tirinya untuk tidak mengganti marganya, dan keinginanya pun dikabulkan. Ia bersyukur karena mendapat orang tua angkat yang sangat menyayanginya, ditambah lagi ia punya seorang adik laki-laki yang membuat hidupnya semakin menyenangkan. Walaupun disisi lain, ia lebih menginginkan hidup bersama adik kandungnya, Hyosang.

"Eomma" ibunya menoleh lalu mendapati Wonwoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo?" Tanya ibunya masih sambil mengeringkan piring-piring. Wonwoo memeluk ibunya semakin erat. Bingung dengan perilaku puteranya, ibunya pun melepas pelukan Wonwoo lalu berbalik menatap Wonwoo. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku sayang eomma. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Ibunya tersenyum sambil merapihkan rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Eomma juga menyayangimu, Wonwoo." Jawab ibunya lalu memeluk Wonwoo erat. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan eomma. Eomma tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, nak." Ucap ibunya membuat Wonwoo memeluk erat ibunya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan, eomma. Eomma jangan khawatir." Jawab Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang membaca novel kesayangannya sembari berbaring diranjang. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sebenarnya pada malam hari seperti ini jika besok adalah akhir pekan, Seungcheol akan mengajak Hyosang berjalan-jalan namun karena tugas yang semakin banyak, Seungcheol tidak punya waktu untuk pergi. Hyosang tidak mempermasalahkan itu, menurutnya jika orang pergi berjalan-jalan sementara pikirannya tertuju pada tugas itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Kembali pada Hyosang yang sedang asik dengan novelnya, sampai ia tidak sadar Jun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa boneka beruang kesayangannya. Baru lah setelah Jun berbaring disebelahnya ia menoleh.

"Astaga kapan kau masuk?" Tanya Hyosang sembari menyimpan novelnya, konstentrasinya akan pecah jika seseorang datang mengusiknya. Jun mengernyit dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Kau pikir aku ini hantu." Gerutu Jun lalu menarik selimut Hyosang sampai sebatas leher. Hyosang menatap bingung pada Jun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur. Tidak lihat?" Dan dengan satu hentakan Hyosang menarik selimutnya membuat Jun duduk kembali dan menatap Hyosang kesal. "Pendingin di kamarku mati."

"Tidur di kamar kakakku saja, sana pergi!" Ucap Hyosang mengusir. Jun memang terkadang tidur di kamarnya tapi sungguh itu bukan seizinnya. Jika Hyosang bangun di pagi hari terkadang Jun berada disampingnya dan itu tanpa Hyosang ketahui. Jun memang seringkali datang ke kamar Hyosang ketika gadis itu sudah terlelap. Jika itu laki-laki lain mungkin Hyosang sudah menghubungi polisi, bersyukurlah ini hanya Jun. Catat. Tidak ada yang perlu diwaspadai dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia bahkan tidak tega menginjak rumput ditaman sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamar mandimu saja." Ucap Jun asal lalu dengan masih membawa boneka beruangnya ia berjalan malas ke kamar mandi Hyosang.

"Astaga anak ini benar-benar" Gerutu Hyosang. "Jun! Ju-"

"Hyosang" Hyosang pun menoleh mendapati ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, eomma." Jawab Hyosang sambil menghampiri ibunya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa besok kau punya kegiatan?" Tanya ibunya. Hyosang menggeleng karena memang besok ia tidak punya kegiatan apapun. "Eomma ingin bertemu teman eomma, kau temani eomma ya"

"Baiklah. Jam berapa kita akan pergi?"

"Sebelum makan siang." Jawab ibunya lalu Hyosang mengangguk setuju. Setelah ibunya pergi, Hyosang menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya.

"Jun, keluar dari sana" Ucap Hyosang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Tak lama Jun keluar dari sana, masih dengan wajah mengantuk. Hyosang menepuk-nepuk pipi Jun lalu menarik sahabatnya itu ke ranjangnya. Membantu Jun berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh tinggi itu. Hyosang duduk disamping ranjangnya sembari menatap Jun.

"Jika aku bisa bereinkarnasi, aku akan bereinkarnasi menjadi anakmu, Hyosang." Gumam Jun hampir terlelap. Hyosang tertawa pelan lalu memberi kecupan 'Selamat tidur' di dahi Jun, hal yang sering mereka lakukan entah sejak kapan.

"Selamat malam, penguntit."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Jun tidak ada disampingnya. Pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya, pikir Hyosang. Gadis itu bangun lalu bergegas mandi dan bergegas sarapan. Di meja makan, ayahnya tengah menyeruput kopi sambil membaca koran. Hyosang dengan setengah berlari menghampiri ayahnya lalu memeluk pria paruh baya itu dari belakang.

"Appa kapan sampai?" Tanya Hyosang. Ayahnya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuannya.

"Tengah malam, nak. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti kau sangat merindukan appa, benarkan?" Tanya ayahnya sambil tertawa pelan. Hyosang mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu duduk dibangkunya untuk sarapan.

"Eomma, oppa tidak ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Hyosang karena melihat Seungcheol menggunakan pakaian yang rapi sepagi ini. Seungcheol mengusak rambut adiknya.

"Aku harus pergi ke Busan untuk beberapa hari, Hyosang. Ada penelitian yang harus aku lakukan disana." Seungcheol menjelaskan.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Hyosang.

"Sekitar 6 hari." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Seungcheol. Jangan sampai kau terlambat." Ucap ibunya mengingatkan.

"Baik, Nyonya Choi." Goda Seungcheol pada ibunya membuat Hyosang dan ayahnya tertawa.

Setelah ayahnya berangkat ke kantor dan Seungcheol berangkat ke Busan, rumah besar itu semakin terasa sepi. Hyosang sudah siap pergi dengan ibunya. Ia duduk diruang tengah sembari menunggu ibunya. Tak lama keduanya pun berangkat. Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi. Diperjalanan ibunya menceritakan tentang teman yang akan mereka kunjungi, Hyosang mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, namun memang tidak sebesar rumah mereka. Setelah memarkir mobil, ibunya pun mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama pintu dibuka oleh seorang anak perempuan yang Hyosang tebak pastilah anak dari si pemilik rumah. Anak itu mempersilahkan Hyosang dan ibunya masuk.

"Bibi, appa memanggilku pulang. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap anak itu pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Han Marae!" Sapa ibu Hyosang pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Haejung? Astaga akhirnya kau datang." Wanita itu memeluk ibu Hyosang erat begitu pun sebaliknya. Hyosang hanya tersenyum melihat peristiwa di depannya. Setelah itu ibu Hyosang pun memperkenalkan Hyosang pada temannya.

"Marae, ini putriku namanya Hyosang." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Hyosang, ayo beri salam."

"Senang bertemu dengan bibi." Ucap Hyosang sambil membungkuk sopan. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali, nak. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Bibi Marae sambil tersenyum. "Ah duduklah, aku akan memanggil anak-anakku." Lalu Hyosang dan ibunya pun duduk diruang tamu rumah itu. Tak lama Bibi Marae datang bersama anak-anaknya. Hyosang hampir saja akan lari dari tempat itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada ibunya disana.

"Haejung, ini adalah Chan, anak keduaku." Ucap Bibi Marae lalu Chan membungkuk sopan. "Dan yang tinggi ini adalah anak pertamaku, Wonwoo."

"Senang bertemu dengan, Bibi." Ucap Wonwoo sopan.

"Wah anak-anakmu tampan sekali, Marae." Gumam ibu Hyosang membuat Chan dan Wonwoo tersenyum. "Hyosang, beri salam pada mereka."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Hyosang pelan.

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga, Hyosang." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap mata Hyosang.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan siang. Ayo, aku sudah memasak makanan spesial untuk kalian." Ucap Bibi Marae sambil mengajak ibu Hyosang ke ruang makan. Chan mengikuti dari belakang, hingga tersisa Hyosang dan Wonwoo disana. Hyosang berencana untuk pulang namun tangannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kali ini, jangan pergi. Aku mohon." Ucap Wonwoo hampir berbisik tepat didepannya. Hyosang menunduk, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo seperti ini.

"Hyung, Noona, apa kalian akan tetap disana?" Suara Chan membuat Hyosang dan Wonwoo menoleh lalu dengan cepat Hyosang melepas pegangan tangan Wonwoo dan mengikuti Chan. Wonwoo menghela napas lalu ikut bergabung di ruang makan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Finally bisa update cerita ini setelah berbagai kendala. buat yang nanyain Find You, akan di update dalam waktu dekat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Juseyooo**


End file.
